Figured You Out
by BrookenLucas12
Summary: And I just want you to know that you're better then this. BL, oneshot.


**So, a bunch of people requested that I make a sequel to the one-shot I posted yesterday, but I really couldn't do that, hehe. So, I decided to write another one for anyone who wanted to read it. It takes place after episode 1.08, The Search for Something More. I hope everyone enjoys, and please leave reviews. **

-

**Figured You Out**

He watches her from afar.

And honestly, he's tried so many times not to. But that doesn't seem to help much. He knows her. He knows what she's trying to do. Who she's trying to be. He knows that it's killing her inside.

From the moment he met her, she's thrown herself at him. At first, he assumed that that was just who she was. A shallow girl who cared about nothing but sex. And then that fateful night when Peyton had gotten drugged, he'd seen another side of her.

Someone who was a good best friend, someone who cared, someone who could be worried, someone who's parents could care less about her. She was hurting, and he just wanted to make it better for her.

Soon after that, she reverted back to her old ways. Moved on to a new prey. He guesses he wasn't worth pursuing once he saw behind her mask.

The mask she wears in front of everyone. She has that bitchy and slutty exterior that he wants to rip off. He wants her to be who she really is.

When he tries to talk to her, she's a bitch, or even worse, she flirts. Acts as if that one conversation never happened. But she remembers. He knows she remembers.

Now he sits at one of the tables out in the quad. She's off with a group of guys. Grabbing one's leg, as she runs her hand up and down another's arm. And flirtatiously, she walks off.

And she's wearing this short skirt, with boots, and a little tank top. Of course they're all going to stare.

She's trying so hard to be someone she's not. Even as she makes her way over to her best friend to gossip. She twirls a strand of her straight shoulder-length dark hair, and sticks her hip out a little.

"..And I was like, Josh! You're so cute. And then like, ten minutes later, he just dragged me behind.."

He can hear her clearly, and he shakes his head sadly, looking back down at his book.

-

She appears to be paying no attention.

He notices this as the history teacher writes everything down on the board, warning everyone this test is very important.

She stares off into space, thinking. This is usually around the time she does this, he notices. Sometimes, she bites her lip, and other times, her eyes glaze with tears.

She looks so sad.

And she can change this too.

She can let herself be happy. She can blow off the ten guys she has dates with this week, knowing they aren't looking for something serious. She can look to her left, and she'll see Lucas.

The guy right next to her in History. The guy she once pined for.

And almost like magic, her head turns slowly, and her eyes land on him. He offers a smile, but she just breathes deeply, her eyes still filled with tears. He's not sure what to do, until she frowns, slamming her notebook shut and muttering, "Stalker."

-

Weeks later, not much has changed. She still sleeps around. Still looks sad in class. She's a bitch to anyone that tries to help her.

He wants to help her.

And now, once again in the quad, he watches as she flirts with a guy, who's whispering in her ear.

She giggles and pushes him away playfully. He returns, and his hand lands on her thigh, hitching up her short skirt seductively.

She shrugs and shakes her head as he seems to make a proposition.

"..Come on, Baby. I'll make it worth your while."

He tries so hard not to listen in.

The guy kisses her ear roughly. "You know you want to."

And she seems to contemplate for a moment. Maybe she doesn't want to be Tree Hill High's renown slut.

But then - just as he expects her to - she caves. Nodding, the two are about to walk away.

And Lucas sees this as his chance. He doesn't know why he suddenly has this need to help her, but if he doesn't try, he'll regret it forever.

His athletic skills kick in, and he chases after the two.

"Brooke! Brooke, wait!" He shouts after them, once he's near enough for them to hear.

Brooke stops and turns. "What?"

"Don't do this." He pants, out of breath.

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?" There it is. The bitchy mask. And she's about to put the slutty one on.

"That's fine. You can pretend like you don't know me.."

"I don't have to pretend." Brooke challenges, raising her eyebrows. The guy beside her looks Lucas over uncomfortably. No doubt he recognizes the basketball player.

He reaches for her hand. "I just want you to know, that you're better then this."

Tears form in her eyes, and she pulls away from the other guy, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, you do. I can't watch you do this to yourself anymore. You're an amazing girl. I know that. Don't let anyone stop you from living up to your full potential. You can be Brooke Davis. You don't have to wear the mask anymore."

"Luke.." She looks as if she might burst into hysterics at any second.

"It'll be okay. Trust me."

With that, he walks away.

And she follows.

-

The next day, he sees her by her locker, talking to a friend.

She's dress in jeans, and a long sleeved, nice black shirt. He sucks in his breath as he sees one of her 'conquests' walk up to her, draping an arm around her shoulder.

She looks at him, and peels his arm off her shoulder. "No. I could do so much better." She says, with confidence.

Lucas finds himself smiling.

And he watches as her eyes travel across the hallway, landing on him.

He can't stop smiling.

And she winks.

Maybe he's good enough for her.


End file.
